


PR Disaster

by mothicalcreatures (laelreenia)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Crossdressing, Other, Public Relations, Shinra Company, Wutai War, otp feels meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laelreenia/pseuds/mothicalcreatures
Summary: When the President has Sephiroth, Genesis, and Angeal pulled from the front lines in Wutai, to attend a dinner party of all things, they make sure that decision comes back to bite the President square in the ass.





	PR Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> From the otp feels meme extra words prompt II: Damask

Lazard was furious with President Shinra. What was he thinking? Calling their only three Firsts back from the front for a _dinner party._ Public moral be damned, the moral of their troopers was a little more important than that.

 

“We were called back for a _what_?” Angeal could not have heard Lazard right.

Lazard sighed. “The President thought that having a public relations event would be moral boosting for the public. To show that we are so confident about winning the war, that we can afford to have our top SOLDIERs appearing at events.”

“That is a terrible strategic move,” Sephiroth said.

Genesis was pacing circles behind Sephiroth and Angeal. “I don’t suppose we have a say. The fact that we’ve already been pulled means that this was a direct order.”

“Yes.” Lazard sighed. “I’ve contact our tailor in Sector 2, they’re expecting you. Go get what you need and they’ll tailor it for you. Just one request.”

Genesis stopped pacing because that request was probably related to his proclivity for over-extravagant wardrobe selections.

“Shinra is footing the bill for this. Normally I would say, be reasonable, but frankly, I don’t think President Shinra is being at all reasonable. So, consider this a… suggestion, that you at the very least spend more than you normally would.” He paused. “And Genesis, consider any prior wardrobe restrictions I’ve given you lifted for the evening.”

Genesis gave a grin that told Angeal that Lazard might very well end up regretting that decision.

Sephiroth too, for all his difficulty reading body language at times, knew Genesis well enough to know that grin meant trouble. “I don’t suppose it would be too much trouble to get that in writing, Director?”

Lazard was now starting to get the distinct feeling that this was going to come back and bite him, but made out a quick note, which he handed to Sephiroth and then copied it again for his personal files. “Try not to cause too big of a scandal.”

 

Several hours later Angeal had acquired a very expensive suit from the Shinra company tailor, probably the most expensive thing he would ever willingly spend money on. Genesis and Sephiroth, however, were still not back from wherever Genesis had decided they were going that wasn’t their normal tailor.

Then Angeal’s phone pinged.

 

[Genesis:]

Meet us there. We underestimated how long it would take to get Seph’s hair done.

[Angeal:]

Please keep what Lazard said about not causing a scandal in mind.

 

Angeal tried not to be too concerned by the message. Sephiroth probably needed to at the very least wash his hair before this event, because they really had come _directly_ from the front. They all needed to clean up in a pretty major way to prepare for this, but he’d thought that Genesis and Sephiroth had showered before they’d left.

 

“This is going to cause a massive scandal,” Angeal said, staring at Sephiroth and Genesis.

Genesis huffed. “It will be a minor scandal at most. Besides you know Shinra can’t actually do anything to us. We’re the only Firsts, the most we’ll get is a slap on the wrist.”

“And we do have written permission from Lazard,” Sephiroth added.

 

The three SOLDIERs First Class always turned heads when they walked into a room, especially Sephiroth and Genesis. Their appearances were too distinct not to. Now, however, as the three of them walked into the Shinra ballroom, arm in arm, Sephiroth and Genesis being escorted by Angeal, heads turned, jaws (and a few wine glasses) dropped, and a hush fell over the room. Both Sephiroth and Genesis were, like Angeal in his suit, dressed to the nines. However, they were dressed to the nines and in evening gowns.

Sephiroth’s was an elegant black off-the-shoulder dress, with gold edging on the hem, that hugged his body in _all_ the right places. If you stared at him long enough, which people were absolutely doing, you would notice that his hair was done up in a very elaborate pile of curls and braids, which had been _sewn in place_ with gold thread.

Genesis, to no one’s surprise, was much less conservatively dressed. A deep blue with a very full skirt, Genesis’s dress had silver leaf and vine embroidery running along the bodice that trailed down into a cascade of damask roses down the skirt. Real roses. The combination of his almost ballgown of a dress and the fact that his hair was curled in ringlets left Genesis looking like a coquettish ingenue at her introduction to society. It was a hilariously inappropriate aesthetic for Genesis, of all people.

Angeal, between the two of them, was doing a very convincing impression of a person who had been in anyway prepared for this.  Lazard, across the room, fought the urge to bury his face in his hands. He tried to console himself, that if he did wind up fired because of this, he’d at least gotten to see President Shinra do a spit take, choke on his drink, and then spiral into a coughing fit that left him red in the face with a matching red wine stain on his white suit.  This was going to be a PR _disaster_. 

Gradually, as Sephiroth, Genesis, and Angeal moved further into the room, conversation picked up again, though it was hushed and concerned. It wasn’t until a particularly ballsy reporter approached Sephiroth, who was at an intimidating 6’7” in high heels, to ask about his choice of attire that the room at large relaxed and returned to it’s previous decibel.

“Angeal, Genesis, and myself came in directly from the front lines of Wutai,” Sephiroth said. “We didn’t exactly have time to have suits tailor made for this event, finding dresses that suited our tastes was easier.”

“You don’t find it… emasculating to be in a dress?”

“Why should I?”

The reporter didn’t have a good response and excused himself, making a beeline for Genesis who proceeded to flirt with him until he was uncomfortable and left.

“I can’t tell if it’s a good thing or an irritating thing that they’re more interested in asking us about our clothes than the war,” Sephiroth said.

“I would say it’s a good thing,” Genesis said. “I’m not sure I’d be able to keep myself from verbally eviscerating the President for his choice to pull us from the front if asked about it.”

“That’s why you’re not the public face of SOLDIER,” Sephiroth said.

Genesis hmmed and scanned the crowd for something he could use to change the subject. “How livid do you think Scarlett would be if I asked her to dance?”

“Your dress is nicer than hers so I would say very.”


End file.
